El último beso
by CRBXMLP
Summary: no todo lo que bien empieza bien acaba como lo vemos en los libros, pero tampoco todo final puede terminar con la vuelta de una página.


naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**El último beso.**

Sakura miraba la solitaria residencia que había sido su hogar por el último par de años. Las paredes estaban desnudas de cuadros o cualquier adorno; las ventanas cerradas por cortinas que nunca fueron destinadas a combinar con sus alrededores ni a otra cosa que no fuera bloquear la luz; los muebles, cubiertos por blancas sabanas que solo dejaban ver la forma de lo que estuviera debajo… el lugar era un desierto, si hasta a polvo olía; y como sucede cuando la mente no es distraída, recuerdos comienzan a brotar desde el corazón… a veces incomoda e incluso… dolorosamente.

El sofá de tres plazas bajo la sábana, Sakura casi podía sentir la depresión que causaría si se sentara en el lugar de en medio, la falta de un resorte que cedió ante el peso combinado de dos cuerpos que en el momento de los hechos, no se dieron cuenta del daño infringido al mueble.

La mesa del centro donde ella podía ver distintos bocadillos y bebidas ocupando y manchando el ahora pulcro y protegido mueble.  
La chimenea y el desnudo piso frente a ella, donde se extrañaba la presencia de un tapete que alcanzaba para una pareja si esta se acurrucaba…

La escalera que conducía al dormitorio… al baño… la misma escalera que a veces fue demasiado larga en momentos de pasión…

Sakura desistió de tales pensamientos, de recuerdos a los que ya no tenía caso prestarles atención. Para sus suerte el ruido de la puerta principal captó toda su atención, eso solo hasta que la persona entrante se reveló… su es… no, su… ex-esposo.

"llegas tarde…"- dijo ella sin tacto, pero sin ánimo de ofender.

"lo sé, lo siento, es que-"

"ahórratelo, Naruto"- interrumpió ella-"solo te cité por si querías llevarte alguna cosa de la casa, ya que en dos días vendrán a verla y tal vez la compren".

Fue como si alguien hubiera arrojado una piedra por la ventana y alguien caminara por los vidrios rotos, solo que las ventanas seguían intactas, algo más se había roto, y Sakura nunca miró la cara de su ex esposo.

"no entiendo, tu ganaste la casa en la demanda"- dijo él recuperando su entereza.

Sakura lo encaró, pero la cara de Naruto era normal ahora.

"algunas cosas las compraste tú…"- respondió ella, sin deseos de alargar las cosas con una explicación.

"tu mantuviste esta casa por mucho tiempo, yo solo vivía aquí… no sería correcto llevarme algo aunque quisiera"- respondió el con una débil sonrisa.

"piénsalo bien, quizás algo que sea especial, no lo sé, la sala o algo de la coci-"

"¿Qué nos pasó… Sakura-chan?"-

Había sido un susurro, casi un suspiro, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente. La pelirosa se había girado al mencionar la sala para enfatizar sus palabras, pero las palabras de Naruto la frenaron al instante y cuando ella le daba la espalda.

"por favor, Naruto, no sigas con lo mismo…"- exigió sin furia, pero con desagrado por la pregunta-"ya firmamos los papeles, ya recuperé mi nombre de soltera… ¿Qué importa ya?"

"lo siento…"- se disculpó él, cosa que la pelirosa agradeció, pero a punto de reanudar el asunto anterior, el prosiguió -"lamento no haber podido hacerte feliz"- confesó con dolor-"lamento… lamento no haber logrado que siguieras amándome…"

Aun de espaldas, la mujer de pronto sintió sus fuerzas flaquear, su mano viajó a la codera de un cubierto sofá en busca de soporte.

"ese nunca fue el problema…"- admitió ella-"hubo momentos, hubo momentos en los que fui muy feliz… pero… nuestras peleas eran demasiado frecuentes… la falta de amor nunca fue el problema… simplemente al final no congeniamos…"

Finalmente, luego de pronunciar esas palabras por enésima vez para él, se dejó caer sobre el sofá sin entender la horrible sensación dentro de su pecho.

"mi padrino siempre me decía… que necesitamos de los malos momentos para apreciar los buenos… si nunca estuviéramos tristes o enojados, nunca sabríamos cuando realmente somos felices…"

"ya no tiene caso halar de esto, por favor, si no vas a querer nada… tengo cosas que hacer después"

El asintió derrotado, pero cuando se detuvo luego de dar la media vuelta para irse.

"si tienes tiempo… quisiera ver la casa… por si hubiera algo"- pidió él  
"solo apresúrate…"- dijo sin enfrentarlo.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse un poco y pronto el sonido se volvió mas ahogado…él estaba subiendo las escaleras.

_**¿Qué nos pasó? **_

La pregunta seguía resonando en su mente y por un momento la ira la invadió. El había vivido todo, no tenía necesidad de preguntarle, era como si el no se tomara nada en serio, nunca.

Inevitablemente su historia comenzó a volver. Desde la escuela fue ella quien se encargó de que las cosas se hicieran, tuvo que ser ella la que se confesara al chico mas despistado e idiota que hubiera conocido… pero estaba bien, de algún modo se lo debía.

Ella solía tratarlo muy mal, así que incluso podía decirse que se lo debía, e incluso hoy, con estas circunstancias el recuerdo conseguía conmoverla un poco.

Años después vino la boda, de lo único que Naruto tubo que preocuparse fue de vestir un smoking para la ocasión y de contestar "acepto" en los votos. La vida se le fue en preparar todo para el día que muchas mujeres consideran el más importante de su vida.

Luego vino la luna de miel y sin que ella se diera cuenta, una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al recordarla. La mayoría de las parejas iría de viaje a la playa o a lugares famosos… pero Naruto no era como la mayoría. Agotada por la preparación de la boda ella le dejó encargarse de lo referente a la luna de miel. Él le dio un taxi en lugar de un jet, una cabaña en lugar de un lujoso hotel, un lúgubre bosque en lugar de una soleada playa… casi lo mata, por un segundo lo pensó en aquel entonces, pero en ese momento solo quería descansar y el parecía saberlo. Naruto no era un hombre de tradiciones, tal vez por ello le sorprendió cuando la tomó en brazos para entrar en la rustica cabaña. Nunca pudo poner de pretexto su cansancio cuando él comenzó a besarla, no pudo, ya que cada beso parecía ser un leño arrojado al fuego dentro de ella.

Los días pasaban lentamente esa semana, se despertaban en los brazos del otro, a veces desnudos, a veces cubiertos por las mantas. En el alejado lugar la pareja compartió toda clase de intimidades, tanto verbales como físicas. Cada uno descubrió cosas del otro que el nuevo lazo entre ellos pareció revelar. Miraron el colorido atardecer cada día desde los escalones de la cabaña, hacían la cena juntos y disfrutaban de paseos en el entorno silvestre.

Él no le dio un jet, pero la cargó hasta el lecho cada noche; no le dio un lujoso hotel, pero le dio un nido de amor; no le dio una playa paradisíaca pero le dio un bosque lleno de románticos misterios. No le compró caros recuerdos ni se tomaron fotografías, pero puso una flor sobre su oreja y le dio recuerdos que la eternidad nunca podría borrar. En esos días, haciendo el amor a diario y platicando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, incluso hasta ver el amanecer a veces, ella, debía admitir, Naruto uzumaki la había hecho feliz.

Pero nada dura para siempre y pronto la vida se lo demostraría de una fea manera. Un año después de su matrimonio la pareja comenzó a pasar por un mal tiempo. Naruto perdió su empleo y pronto eso se reflejó en la economía del hogar. Pronto los problemas surgieron por el estrés que Sakura enfrentó al ser el único sustento del hogar.

Naruto no conseguía trabajo y el tiempo libre despertó una desconocida pasión para él… la escritura. No era raro, su padrino había sido un escritor… erótico, pero escritor a fin de cuentas, y a estas alturas era obvio la gran influencia que el hombre había sido para Naruto.

Las cosas se pusieron peores cuando Naruto pasaba interminables horas tras el escritorio… horas que Sakura esperaba las pasara en los deberes del hogar. Olviden el hecho de que a veces no encontrara la comida lista, la furia vino cuando la pila de ropa sucia y la torre de platos sin lavar se convirtieron en constantes en su casa.

Los pequeños detalles que antes pasaba por alto se amplificaron sobremanera. Por las mañanas sorprendía a Naruto lavándose los dientes no con su cepillo, sino con el de ella. La ropa sucia ya no se acumulaba en la cesta, ahora era dejada donde él se la quitaba, ya fuera una toalla en el baño, una camisa en la recamara o unos calcetines en la sala. El se excusaba con lo mismo siempre, que la inspiración le llegaba mientras hacía los quehaceres. Pero las bolas de papel seguían llenando el tacho de basura y sus alrededores y eso era solo el inicio. Nunca pudo acostumbrarse a la luz de lectura y casi a diario fue incapaz de dormir hasta que él se acostaba, incluso entonces los ronquidos de él la mantenían despierta algún tiempo más.

Explotó.

Él ya no buscaba trabajo, solo le daba largas y le pedía tiempo, le aseguraba que la editorial no tardaría en publicar su trabajo y que entonces todos los problemas cesarían. Muchas veces argumentaron sobre los problemas y de algún modo él siempre lograba sosegarle. las noches, ahora escasas, en las que él le hacía el amor en lugar de desvelarla con esa luz, pudieron darle fuerza por un tiempo… pero no para siempre.

Llegó el día en que esa historia escrita por ambos llegó a su fin. La blanca hoja que ella le presentó fue el comienzo de la pelea. Él negándose a firmar el divorcio, aferrándose a ella e intentando obtener otra oportunidad, sin pensar siquiera que ya se le habían dado muchas. Ella simplemente no pudo mas, el cuento de hadas había acabado y la realidad se dejó sentir con todo su peso… no todo es color de rosa. Al final él se rindió, pero resignarse, esa era otra historia.

Los pasos de Naruto la devolvieron a la sala ensabanada. Pronto el hombre estaba de nuevo frente a ella.

"¿encontraste algo?"- preguntó ella, sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse pronto de él y del lugar.

"no, lo único que pueblo llevarme son los recuerdos… "-admitió él-"aunque… hay algo que quisiera me devolvieras"

Ella se extrañó un poco por sus palabras

"no tengo nada tuyo que yo recuerde…"- respondió ella

Era verdad, le había devuelto hasta su nombre ¿Qué podía tener ella que no le hubiera devuelto ya?

"si, supongo que si"- dijo él.

"si me dices que es quizás podría recordar y dártelo"

"¿de verdad me lo devolverías?"

"claro"

Sakura ya se había puesto de pie desde algunos segundos atrás. Naruto se iba acercando, ella supuso que sería para no tener que hablar tan fuerte por la distancia. Sin embargo, cuando cerró miradas frente a ella, la incomodidad le obligó a bajar la vista.

El era bastante mas alto que ella y su mirada quedó perdida en el pecho de él. Pronto el movimiento de uno de los brazos de Naruto llamó su atención. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, de un momento a otro su barbilla fue levantada con gentileza por la firme mano de Naruto, y donde ella esperó encontrar su mirar azul, encontró un par de labios que se fundieron con los suyos al instante.

Sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo, como su corazón quisiera eliminar cualquier otra distracción que no fueran esos labios y tal vez la mano que mantenía con ternura su cara en su lugar. Cuando el contacto se rompió, ella mantenía aun sus ojos cerrados. No supo cuanto duró, pero el cosquilleo que el aliento de él le hacía en los labios le dijo que había sido bastante tiempo.

Al fin su cerebro tomó el control e intentó apartarlo rápidamente. Su intento fue innecesario, porque a pesar de que él se había retirado unos segundos antes, ella lo aparto hacia ya mucho tiempo, con un papel firmado como prueba.

"es lo único mío que aun tenías… sayonara, Sakura-chan".

Nunca volvió a ver sus ojos azules otra vez; fue su espalda lo único que pudo ver hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de él.

Con la mano en los labios, lagrimas en los ojos y un nudo en el corazón, Sakura tomó de nuevo su lugar en el sofá, mientras una memoria se escapaba junto con esas lagrimas.

_Flash back. _

_"¡Naruto!" _

_Ella vio al chico de negra gabardina y alborotado cabello detenerse al reconocer la voz que le llamaba. _

_"¿Sakura-chan?"- dijo confundido-"¿Qué pasa?" _

_La chica aun recuperaba su aliento, había recorrido la escuela como loca buscándolo, pronto la razón de esa búsqueda pudo lograr contener su respiración. _

_"Naruto… tengo que decirte algo muy importante"- dijo seriamente _

_"dime" _

_"veras… yo… yo…" _

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan despistado? _  
_Estaban a solas, A SOLAS. Ella estaba sonrojada, SONROJADA. Lo estaba mirando con nervios y pena ¿Qué no era obvio lo que vino a decir? _

_"¿estás bien, Sakura chan, tu cara está roja y sudas… tienes fiebre?" _

_"¿fiebre… FIEBRE? ¡AH QUE RAYOS!" _

_Él nunca lo vio venir, nunca, ni siquiera cuando ella tomó las solapas de su gabardina, ni siquiera cuando ella acercó sus entreabiertos labios a los de él… sin permiso, aviso o tacto, ella se confesó de manera que no necesitara palabras… con un beso, su primer beso, de ambos. _  
_Flash back´s end _

Entonces lo comprendió… ella le había robado ese primer beso… él lo tomó de vuelta, a sabiendas de que sería lo último entre ellos.

Horas más tarde, cuando ella por fin pudo reunir fuerzas para irse, notó algo que no estaba en una mesita cerca de la puerta principal… un libro.  
La portada lucía un color muy vivo y el libro estaba perfectamente recto en todos sus bordes… era un libro nuevo, lo confirmó cuando al tomarlo el olor a papel fresco llegó a su nariz.  
Al conjunto, sus ojos, mano y boca se ligaron con el título y el autor…

"sueños de almohada… Naruto uzumaki…"

Días después, el libro ya no era tan cuadrado ni las paginas tan blancas. Mucho fue memorizado de la romántica historia, pero siempre era leído una vez más. El personaje masculino era todo un desastre y punto estuvo de perder a su amada, pero en la última confrontación, los problemas se dispersaron.

"perdóname por usar tu cepillo de dientes, pero no parece tan malo si dejas que te bese por las mañanas"

"perdóname por babear las almohadas, pero descuida, me gusta sentir mi pecho mojado al despertar cuando me usas de almohada"

"perdóname por olvidarme de las fechas, estoy muy ocupado queriéndote todo el año como para recordarlas"

"perdóname por ser ruidoso, pero no dejes de gritar en mi oído cuando sufres por mis caricias"

La pagina estaba siendo mojada una vez más… ella la leía en voz alta, pero no era su voz la que llegaba a sus oídos.

Antes de ese último beso, ella podía culpar a Naruto y a todos sus defectos por su divorcio… pero ahora ella sabe, que siempre hay dos caras en una moneda. Naruto era descuidado, irresponsable y fantasioso, muchas cosas mas incluso. Pero ella tenía un defecto que igualaba a la suma de todos los de él… no pudo creer, no pudo creer en él. Luchó, si, pero ¿lo suficiente? ¿Era verdad todo lo que le respondió cuando el preguntó que había pasado con ellos?

Ella no había tenido tranquilidad desde el día en que le presentó el divorcio, ahora, ese último beso y ese libro absorbían su vida. Las emociones gobernaban a la pelirosa y apenas y le dejaban seguir con sus rutinas diarias. Quizás por eso es que no notó cierto proceso mensual que llevaba algún tiempo sin aparecer. Pero no tardaría en darse cuenta de ello cuando la ropa comenzó a apretarle…como sea, era algo que él se fue sin saber, algo que si ella hubiera sabido un poco antes… solo un poco antes…

Solo un poco antes… de ese último beso…

pensar que hay matrimonios que se deshacen por que el marido ronca o la esposa no sabe cocinar, o al revez. pienso que el noviazgo está para evitar estos casos. el matrimonio es lago que no deberíamos tomar tan a la ligera, y por lo mismo, si somos capaces de embarcarnos con alguien en ello, es por que ese alguien vale la pena. entre dos las penas son menos, pero las alegrías son mas.

pienso que solo la violencia o la infidelidad tienen suficiente fuerza para terminar con un matrimonio. pero todo por debajo de esas dos cosas no debería ser suficiente.

cuídense, espero que les haya gustado y espero aun mas que les sirva.  
quizá haya continuación, pero no les prometo prontitud, ciao.


End file.
